


Dream

by battleships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's been having nightmares ever since he got out of the cage. When he finally has a dream, he hears a voice calling out for help and despite his brothers' arguments (and better judgement), he decides to find whoever it was that needed help.</p>
<p>Written for the tumblr adamandriel 30 prompts challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

It started with the dream. Every night since he got out of the cage (he still didn’t really know how that happened) Adam had terrible nightmares. Even after his brothers found him and managed to convince him to join them. Which, surprisingly, hadn’t actually been that hard. All it had taken was one surprise werewolf attack and an embarrassingly unrelated near-death experience.

They were getting so bad that even Dean had started to openly worry about him. Sam refused to let him hunt after he collapsed while making dinner. Dean hadn’t been too happy about him almost burning down the batcave. (Sam tried to insist that Dean was just covering his concern for him by getting angry but Adam wasn’t convinced.)

Even Cas was worried. Well, not so much worried as annoyed that Adam might accidentally hurt his brothers. Especially after he punched Sam when the giant tried to wake him up from another nightmare. That’s when they made him drink this rancid tea that Sam had found a recipe for. It was supposed to allow Adam to explore his nightmares and try to find a way to resolve them.

And it worked. The tea cleared away the screaming, crying, anger, and fear and Adam was able to make sense of it all. Through the fog, he heard a distant voice, asking for help. There was nothing specific, no name for the voice, no explanation of what it needed help with, Adam couldn’t even figure out what gender the voice might have. All he knew was that it needed help from him and he had to at least try.

Dean’s reaction to the whole thing was priceless. “A voice?”

“Yeah. A voice.” Adam rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother telling him? Oh right. He needed Cas to take him. But boy was Adam not looking forward to telling them where he had to go. “Asking for help.”

“And you want to help the voice?” Oh there’s that look he was expecting. The one where Dean managed to convey exactly how crazy he thought Adam was.

It took all of his willpower to not roll his eyes again. “Yes.”

And puppy eyes, right on time. “Adam, are you sure about this? It might be a bad idea.”

“Or, it could stop the nightmares. For good.” Dean and Sam shared a look but relented. They sent him a look telling him to continue. It was weird how in sync they were. “I need Cas to take me somewhere.” His brothers were back to the skepticism.

He’d expected Dean to challenge him, but Cas did instead. “Where?” The weird thing is that the angel didn’t ask with his usual tone, he sounded more intrigued than anything else. Maybe a little thoughtful too.

“Uh. Jerusalem?” He replied awkwardly. This might not have been that good of an idea. “Specifically the Western Wall.” Adam braced himself to be shut down, but Cas agreed before anyone could object. That was his first major clue that something was up. Regardless, he ignored it and let the stuffy angel take his arm and drop him off in front of the wall. Thankfully, Cas didn’t let him go right away, probably because he knew Adam would be disoriented from the flight. He helped Adam sit down before he left, telling the boy to pray to him when he wished to return.

About a minute or so after Castiel left, Adam realized how stupid the idea was. There was no one around so he explored a bit, trying to figure out what he was even doing there. Just as he was about to call for his ride home, Adam noticed the pieces of paper sticking out of the wall. Suddenly wishing he’d agreed to go to Sunday school when his mom brought it up when he was ten, he walked closer to examine the notes. Prayers. They were prayers, all different kinds in all different languages.

That gave him an idea. There was a scrap of paper in his pocket and a discarded pen laying a few feet from him. Quickly, he scribbled down a few words before folding it up and placing it in a crack.

_Who are you?_

His fatigue caught up with him and he lay down on a nearby bench (so that he didn’t give himself a concussion by collapsing and hitting his head on a rock), falling asleep almost instantly. Unfortunately he hadn’t taken any of the tea with him, so he was once again plagued with nightmares.

This time was different though. Everything was clearer. He saw a person through the fog, where he first heard the voice. It was a kid no older than himself, but when he spoke, Adam could hear a weight in his words that betrayed centuries of existence. “Adam Milligan, thank you for coming.”

Despite the overwhelming sense of comfort he felt from being around the guy, Adam couldn’t hold back his questions. “Who are you? Why are you in my dream? How are you in my dream?”

The boy smiled. “My name is Samandriel, I am an angel of the Lord.” Adam stared at him dumbfounded so he continued. “I raised you from perdition.” If the situation hadn't been as bizarre as it already was, Adam probably would have laughed. He was fairly certain that angels were supposed to be intimidating. Even Castiel had an intimidating presence (when he felt like it). But this Samandriel had the opposite. Instead of recoiling, as was his instinct with the other angels, he drew closer, wanting nothing more than to be near the other. To wrap himself up in the innocence and warmth coming off the 'angel' in waves.

Apparently Samandriel could sense his doubts. "You do not believe me."

“No, but that’s a compliment, believe me. Angels are jackasses.” Adam snorted. Instead of replying, Samandriel stiffened a bit and bared his wings to Adam causing the human’s jaw to drop. “Okay... I believe you.” But that did make him a bit more wary of the other. “So why am I here?”

“This is your dream.”

Adam deadpanned. “No, I mean... you were the one who told me to come here, right?” As if a lightbulb went off, Samandriel’s eyes brightened and he nodded. “So why here? And why me?”

Was it just Adam, or did the angel look embarrassed? “I... we have a connection. And I need your help.” Raising an eyebrow, he gestured for the angel to continue speaking. But he didn’t. Instead, he took Adam’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

The connection was powerful and instantaneous, nearly knocking Adam back from the sheer force. He didn’t quite know what was being done but he could feel Samandriel inside his mind, poking around for something unknown to Adam. It was nice though. Even though he couldn’t really say why.

Then it was over. Adam bolted awake, a pounding throb in his head, frowning when he realized he was alone. And still in Israel. Hunching over, he placed his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes blearily and stared up at the brightening sun. With a soft huff, he opened his mouth to call Cas back when there was a tap on his shoulder.

“S-Samandriel?”

The angel simply responded with a bright smile and a nod before embracing him in a thankful hug that Adam assumed would be explained later and flying them both home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first adamandriel fic, please don't be too harsh. If you liked it, you can always follow me on [tumblr](http://sourwolfintheimpala.tumblr.com)


End file.
